I WANT TO BELIEVE: Capítulo 8 ¿CELOS?
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: es la primera batalla de Cinza como un combo niño, Azul vive una situación extraña "¿que me esta pasando...?" se pregunta, tiene una conversación con ella misma y llega a una conclusión muy importante para ella...


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza es de mi propiedad….Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

DETALLES:

Idea original: Azul y Serio 1.

Adaptación: Azul Celeste

Guión: Azul y Serio 1, y Azul Celeste

ARCHIVADO: JUEVES 23 DE JULIO DEL 2009-07-23

I WANT TO BELIEVE : Capítulo 8.- ¿Celos?

Después del desayuno, nos dirigimos nuevamente al recinto de entrenamiento… Azul se había quedado, dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de regresar al recinto… Cinza se quedó con el maestre Grinto. Al llegar todo estaba listo para el entrenamiento… cuando ví que Cinza cargaba una Silla, inmediatamente acudí en su ayuda…

- déjame ayudarte, Cinza, esa silla está pesada…

- Gracias, Serio, pero yo puedo con ella…

- insisto, no te vayas a caer…

- creo que no me entienden cuando les pido que no me subestimen, ¿verdad?

- no es eso, es que no quiero que te vayas a lastimar…

- Serio. Si más no recuerdo, en alguna ocasión te pedí que no me subestimaras, al igual que a Paco…

- si, es verdad… lo siento… pero insisto….- Cinza baja la Silla y se sienta en ella y me dice…

- ¿porque a veces eres tan insistente?, ¿siempre te quieres salir con la tuya?

- mira quien lo dice, tu también eres insistente…, pero oye, no te he felicitado por tu bautizo…

- si, lo hiciste anoche, ¿ya no recuerdas?

- si, bueno pero es pretexto para darte otro abrazo de felicitación…

- oye, eres un coqueto…

- talvez….

-que diría Azul si te viera…

- no sé, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea…

- y si llega y te mira abrazándome, ¿no crees que se molestaría?

- no lo sé, anoche hablamos de algunas cosas, pero nada concreto…

- a que te refieres…

- hablamos de ella y de mí, de que se encuentra agradecida conmigo y de que siente que hay algo mas que una simple amistad, pero no más que eso… y que la noche era fría y no podía conciliar el sueño por eso…

- y ahí entraste tu, por supuesto…

-le ofrecí mi frazada, pero ella la rehusó… mientras dormía se la coloqué, pero ella luego se levantó y me la puso. Le dije que si ella quería, se podía acostar cerca de mí para que entrara en calor, yo creo que se dió cuenta de que la fuerza aérea de la selva me estaba atacando…

- ¿la fuerza aérea de la selva?...

- me refiero a los mosquitos….- Cinza Sonríe….- así que por eso creo que ella accedió a dormir cerca de mí, pero en la noche ella luego se recostó en mi brazo y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos…

- ¡que lindo!...

- ya ni me digas..- dice Serio sonrojándose…- me da mucha pena que nos vieran así…

- dime, y que sentiste cuando la tenias a tu lado bien dormida…

- fue una sensación increíble… un sentimiento de bienestar que me gustaría que siempre estuviera aquí… que nunca se fuera…

- la verdad se veían muy lindos los dos abrazados… tu y ella hacen buena pareja… deberías de insistirle…

- no puedo, Cinza, cuando le quiero decir algo se le lengua la traba y no puedo por más que lo intento…

- ¿y ella te ha dicho algo?, ¿no te ha dado alguna señal de que sienta algo por ti?

- pues anoche me pidió que nunca cambiara mi actitud hacia ella…

- bueno, Serio, eso ya es algo… ¿no crees?, yo si…

- bueno, ¿me vas a dejar abrazarte nuevamente?...

- si tu quieres…- me dice ella muy quitada de la pena, en eso llega Azul justo en el momento en que Cinza y yo nos abrazamos… Azul nos mira y se para en seco…, Cinza y yo nos separamos…

- ¡cielos…!- me digo a mi mismo…

- ¿Qué sucede, Serio?

- es que acaba de llegar Azul y me vió abrazándote… venia sonriente pero se quedo seria al vernos abrazados… en eso se acercan Paco y Pilar…

-¡Que bueno que ya eres parte de nuestro equipo!.- le dice Paco a Cinza mientras practicaba algunas acrobacias

- Sí Cinza, y te transformarás en murciélago, nos serás de gran ayuda desde el cielo como Azul - le dice Pilar mientras saboreaba una paleta helada de termita

- muchas Gracias, chicos, es un honor ser parte de los Combo Niños…

- Buenos días a todos, perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Azul algo seria, Cinza notó que Azul no estaba del todo feliz … en eso, el maestre Grinto se Acerca…

-Niños ya que son 5, quisiera que en cada clase uno de ustedes me ayudara tocando el pandeiro mientras el maestre toca el atabaque y yo mi berimbau- dijo Grinto ya que en las rodas solo participan dos así que eran dos parejas por roda

- ¡Yo maestre! Además terminaré con mi paleta de termita.- dijo Pilar que tomó el pandeiro con una mano y con la otra agarraba su paleta helada

- Ya que Pilar estará aquí, Serio tu entrenarás con Cinza- decía mientras Cinza se acercaba para comenzar con la roda de capoeira

- Si maestre será un gusto practicar con Cinza- les digo, después de todo Cinza se estaba volviendo una gran amiga para mí, solo ella sabe mi mas grande secreto: mi amor por Azul

- ¡Comiencen!- dice el maestre Grinto y Pilar, cabeza y el maestre Grinto comenzaron con el toque de "samba de Angola" que es una melodía para hacer movimientos rápidos…

- Eres muy buena Cinza - le digo como cumplido mientras practicaba con ella, Azul practicaba con Paco… cuando hizo un movimiento que casi lo golpea…

- ¡Oye! Pareciera que de verdad quisieras golpearme… - le dijo Paco confundido mientras Azul lo seguía atacando…

- lo siento, Paco…- dice ella deteniéndose en eso, sin querer, dentro de las acrobacias, al parecer Cinza no se dio cuenta de que Azul se había detenido y sin querer la empujo por la espalda… ambas cayeron al suelo al haber perdido el equilibrio… yo ayudo a Azul y Paco a Cinza…

- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto

- si, aunque no creo que te importe… me dice un poco molesta mientras se arregla un poco la ropa…

- ¿y tu Cinza?.- le pregunta Paco

- Gracias, Paco, estoy bien…

- me parece que una de ustedes no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaban haciendo… dice maestre Cabeza

- en capoeira, aquel que no está atento a los movimientos de su adversario, no podrá seguir en el jogo, la atención es importante para saber que movimiento usar, si uno a la defensiva o uno para atacar… recuerden que la sagacidad es parte de un capoerista… - dice Maestre Grinto, en eso el berimbau del maestre comienza a vibrar solo…- Dejen el entrenamiento por ahora, un divino anda suelto tienen que ir y regresarlo al mundo divino…- les dijo Grinto golpeando el suelo con su báculo y nos transportamos hasta la ciudad

- ¡ Genial!, tu primer batalla contra un divino, Cinza!.- dice Pilar entusiasmada…

- Ya estamos aquí pero no veo ningún divino- dijo Paco observando para encontrar algún indicio del divino, en eso algo lo golpea en la cabeza…

- ¡Auch! ¿Quien hizo eso?, me dolió ese golpe- nos dice molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- ¿De que hablas Paco?.- Le pregunta Pilar comiendo su paleta helada cuando ese algo que golpeó a Paco agarra su paleta y se la lanza lejos…

-¿Que fue eso, que sucedió con tu paleta Pilar?… le pregunto intrigado al ver como la paleta desapareció de la mano de Pilar…

- Es un divino, se llama transparencia, es un divino de la invisibilidad, nivel 1- dice Azul cuando su divino-berry logró detectarlo

- ¿Es de nivel 1? este divino será pan comido - dice Paco demasiado confiado, a pesar de que no podíamos ver al divino

- no te creas, Paco…¿como atacarás lo que no puedes ver?.- le pregunta Azul…

- yo se quien sí puede…- le dice Pilar… y todos volteamos a ver a Cinza…

- es cierto, Cinza puede percibir al divino… verdad?.- le pregunta Azul…

- Para mi será fácil, estoy acostumbrada a percibir al mundo de una manera diferente a los demás pero para ustedes tal vez no sea tan sencillo.-dice Cinza

- bueno, Cinza, éste es tu primer batalla contra un divino… demuéstranos lo que puedes hacer…-le dijo Azul de una manera no tan amable…

- Bien les diré donde se encuentra el divino y lo atacaran, ¿le parece?- nos dice Cinza, ella se agacha y toca el suelo con la mano concentrándose en las vibraciones de los pasos del divino, mientras todos estábamos en silencio… -¡Lo tengo! - dijo Cinza levantándose y sujetando al divino…- fue fácil, tuvo el error de estar cerca de mi… dijo mientras lo tenia sujetado…- Pilar va en busca de un bote de pintura que agarró de una tienda y se la vacía al divino en la cabeza… en eso, el divino trata de escapar y la golpea justo en la nariz … Cinza tuvo que soltarlo

- Niña tonta, no debiste tocarme.- le dice el divino a punto de asestar un golpe contra Cinza quien había caído al suelo agarrándose su adolorida nariz…

-¡Ahora podemos verlo!, chicos, será más fácil devolverlo al mundo divino…-dijo Azul, pero nadie le hizo caso…

- ¿chicos? .- dice ella buscandonos con la mirada… todos estábamos con Cinza para ver como se encontraba

- ¿Cinza estas bien?, ¿te lastimó ese divino?...- le pregunto algo preocupado al ver que tenía un poco de sangre en su rostro…

- Sí estoy bien no se preocupen - les dijo Cinza un poco sonrojada por el hecho que se había dejado golpear por el divino

- Eso espero, si no ese divino me las pagará - dijo Paco en tono irónico y logró plantear una sonrisa en Cinza

- Tenemos que detenerlo ahora - dijo Cinza mientras se levantaba y los demás seguimos las huellas que el divino iba dejando por la pintura*

- Puedo ver su tótem, es de…. Cinza- dijo Paco mientras perseguíamos a ese divino sin vergüenza que se había atrevido a golpear a Cinza

- ¿Cinza? Como es que tiene su tótem?...- se preguntó Azul, ya que apenas la noche anterior se había integrado a los combo niños

- Eso no es importante ahora, el caso es que toque su tótem…- dijo Pilar ayudando a Paco tratando de detener al divino que era muy escurridizo

- ¡Humanos tontos! ¡Nunca podrán dete…….- dijo el divino quien al estar viendo como lo perseguíamos y sin darse cuenta, que choca contra una pared, volviéndose visible

-¡Ahora!- dice Paco y entre el y Pilar sujetaron al divino mientras yo llevaba a Cinza hasta el divino estaba…

- Cinza es hora de transformarnos, toca tu tótem, que se encuentra, aquí…*le digo Serio mientras le agarraba su mano indicándole donde se encontraba su tótem,

- ¿ y ahora qué?.- pregunta ella….

- debes decir: Tótem Toca, Transforma…- le dice Azul como un poco molesta…

- Espero que funcione .- dijo Cinza nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que se transformaría… - TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA*se iluminaron con luces de colores y se transformaron en toro-iguana-tigrillo-águila y murciélago*

- Woooow ¿asi se siente estar transformado?- dice Cinza emocionada al sentir sus alas de murciélago

- Sí, si, devolvamos a este divino lo mas rápido posible- dijo Azul interrumpiendo a Cinza secamente

- ¡Ni siquiera transformados me vencerán!- dijo transparencia quitándose la pintura y volviéndose invisible de nuevo

- Se supone que eres un murciélago… haz algo- le grita Azul a Cinza desde el aire…

- ¡pero no sé que hacer!.- dice cinza un poco desesperada, en eso ella de calma a sí misma y se dice …-Piensa Cinza, piensa a ver…los murciélagos usan su sonar con el que detectan las cosas al sentir de vuelta las vibraciones al chocar con un objeto sólido… ¡eso es debo tener un sonar de murciélago!... -se dice.. en eso ella extiende las alas para remontar el vuelo… ella hace un sonido casi inaudible desde la altura y percibió a cada uno de nosotros, pero algo más por donde estaba Pilar

- ¡ahí esta! Dice ella señalando hacia donde está Pilar y les dice…- cúbranse sus oídos! … - nos dice mientras lanza un grito ultrasónico, el divino no pudo soportar el sonido y se volvió visible

- ¡Esto es por golpear a Cinza!- le digo al divino mientras le daba unos rasguños con mis afiladas garras de tigrillo,

- Una explosión chicos.- nos dice Azul tomando posición…- ¡COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN! …- inicio Azul y la siguieron Pilar, Serio y Paco, Cinza se acerca a nosotros pero se queda inmóvil…

-¿Porque no inicias la super explosión?...- le dice Pilar al ver que Cinza no hacía nada…

- Es que… no sé cómo…

- No es difícil, solo concentra tu fuerza y déjalo salir en un punto…- le dijo Paco

- está bien, lo haré.- dice ella y con un movimiento da un puñetazo en la tierra, ella lo intentó y lo logró y juntos encerramos al divino en un vaso de cristal

- ¡ Muy Bien Cinza y eso que es tu primera vez! - la felicitó Paco aplaudiendo como Pilar, y yo mientras volvíamos a ser normales

- Gracias a ti pudimos regresar a ese divino devuelta su mundo- le dijo Pilar

- Sí fuiste de gran ayuda y tu sonar de murciélago es increíble - le dije todo eufórico, Azul se notaba rara… muy seria a pesar de que debería de estar feliz por que habíamos logrado encerrar al divino…

- Gracias por ayudarnos Cinza…- le dijo Azul aunque no con todas las ganas del mundo pero lo hizo, y Cinza solo alcanzó a sonreír

- ¡¡¡Vamos a comer unos churros para celebrar !!!- dijo Pilar quien ya tenía hambre

- ¡ siii ! ..- decimos todos, excepto Azul quien sigue muy seria

- ¿Vienes Azul? .- le pregunto insistente…

- No gracias, tengo que irme…- me contestó y se fue corriendo sin darme tiempo para reaccionar

- de nada – digo para mi mismo un poco intrigado por la actitud de ella…

-¡¡¡Vamos!!!*dijeron Paco y Pilar apurándose para llegar al puesto de churros dejándonos a Cinza y a mí atrás…

- captaste algo en Azul, ¿Verdad Serio?

- no sé, Lo único extraño que noté es, que no haya querido venir con nosotros, y lo callada que ha estado este día… ¿porque la pregunta?

- No, por nada…- dijo Cinza "Así como Azul se da cuenta de que Serio esta enamorado de ella, Serio no se ha dado cuenta de Azul parece estar celosa por mi culpa… y luego yo soy la ciega, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, ambos son tan para cual"

* * * * *

Estoy en mi cuarto sola… recostada en mi cama, viendo a través de la ventana un cielo azul y soleado… es extraño, tengo un sentimiento que no puedo definir… algo me esta pasando que no se que pueda ser… y se trata de ella, de Cinza… no se porque no puedo soportar que ella esté donde yo… bueno, tanto como soportar, no, pero ella me incomoda… me incomoda que sea quien acapare la atención…

- "¿te incomoda que ella sea la hija del Maestre Grinto?"

- no lo sé… tal vez sea eso…

- "¿ te incomoda que siempre llame la atención de todos?"

- no se, también puede ser eso…

- " ¿ te incomoda que Serio esté siempre a su lado?"

- no se… creo que eso puede ser lo que mas me molesta de todo este asunto…. Desde que ella llegó, Serio se ha mantenido muy atento con ella…

- " debes entenderlo, el solo ha sido muy servicial con ella, recuerda que es ciega"

- sí, pero ella nos ha demostrado que puede sola…

- Azul, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado lo que es estar enamorada?

- no… nunca… jamás he pensado en que algun día me llegue a enamorar…

- " ¿y lo que son los celos?"

- ¿Celos?... a ver… ¿me estas insinuando que yo estoy enamorada y celosa de Cinza?

- " yo no te estoy insinuando… tu misma te lo estás diciendo, yo soy tú y no me refiero a que estés enamorada de Cinza, tontita…. Sino de…"

- ¿Serio?... no… no… no lo creo

- "¿porque no?... puede ser una posibilidad….solo haz memoria… ¿quien te ayuda siempre, quien te salva siempre… quien esta a tu lado todo el tiempo… con quien dormiste anoche?..."

- No… no puede ser…

- " ¿te desagrada la idea?"

- no lo sé… no lo sé… NO LO SÉ…..

- "¿porque te niegas… Azul?, ¿ porque le temes a enamorarte de Serio?"

- Porque quiero a Serio, pero tambien sé que si me llego a enamorar de él y por alguna razón no funciona, lo podría perder como amigo.. y la verdad, prefiero tenerlo como amigo, que como enemigo…

- " ¿tienes miedo?"

- tengo miedo de perderlo, es alguien muy especial para mi…

- "¿y que crees que piense él?", "¿crees que haya una posibilidad de que él también sienta lo mismo por ti? "

- no lo sé, su actitud cambia cuando ve a Cinza, pareciera olvidarse de mí… algunas veces está muy atento conmigo… otras está más atento con ella… no sé si el sienta algo por mí…

- "¿porque no se lo preguntas?"

- ¿estas loca?.. yo nunca haría eso

- "¿porque no?… abre tu corazón… atrevete a vivir la vida, recuerda lo que dijo el maestre " el amor te hace hacer cosas extrañas, maravillosas y tontas… … lo sabrás porque el amor de verdad, te ayuda a superar casi cualquier cosa…" y lo que tu estas pensando, de no decírselo, es algo tonto"

- tal ves tengas razón…

-"recapacita Azul… solo tu tienes la respuesta"….

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
